MonsieurJames
About MonsieurJames, known as James Forever, is a player from Woozworld Online. He is a husband of CelesteForever. Personality Like I said in about, if you get to know him beyond him being a "real big flirt" and always being "lovey-dovey", and become one of his great friends, he's actually a nice guy to be around. He's always there for his friends, meaning he's always there to cheer them up or help them. He's a really understanding guy, and he never judges people. If you have a bad relationship with James, there's a chance you might not get along with him so well. But don't worry, relationships can gradually change for the better over time. What empires does he rule?? He rules Amethyst Empire along with his wife CelesteForever. If you want to know more about Amethyst Empire, the link can be found here Timeline MonsieurJames was born from Chanterella and the early Emperor William. James was very close with His father. When Chanterella and William got a divorce, James was devastated. He got 90% of his personality traits from is father (Being A Pervert, Dressing in black, etc...) A few years later, James met a beautiful Woman named Celeste and got married. James is also known for being a real big flirt and being lovey-dovey with many people. Besides that, he's a kind and understanding guy. Once you get to know him, past his "sexual" life, he's a great friend and overall a nice guy. Relationships Celeste: Celeste and James have been together for over 1 year. They are very close with each other and love each other dearly. William: Like I said in About, James and His Father William were very very close. Since James is very lonely all the time, the only person he ever talked to was his father William. Chanterella: Even thought James is the son of Chanterella, Chant and him don't really talk that much with her since they have nothing in common. Marcus: Marcus and James were very Close best friends. James was very sad and devastated when he found out that Marcus is going to quit woozworld. Some rumours even said that they even liked each other but we don't know that YET Conclusion He is still active. Gallery coming soon!! Trivia ◾ James Is Bisexual. Meaning he Loves both MAN and woman. (He is pretty much the only Popular gay person in this Roleplay considering This role-play very Christianly and really hates homosexuals) ◾ When William was gone, James was ACTUALLY shy and lonely. He had no friends to hang out and was always quiet. ◾ The reason why the Amethyst Empire is so big is because James and Celeste created over 50+ Children together *Person writing this is DYING of laughter XD* ◾ Besides James being all Flirty and Perverted, James posts a lot of deeps quotes on his walls. Here are examples of his quotes he has posted: My Silence is just another word for my Pain, Good clothes, Good looks, 'Good shoes, Don't make the person. A good heart does and Sometimes the biggest smile Hold the most Pain ◾ James is known as the nice dude, that anybody could hang with. ◾ He has a female alternative counterpart, likely known as MadameJamie. ◾ He is one of the emperors whose colour codes were dark. ◾ His appearance is somewhat similar to AndrewaJam. Unknown if they had met or not. Category:Woozens Category:Males Category:Raven Haired Category:Black Eyes Category:Players Category:Black Lovers Category:Roleplayers Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Royals Category:Strong Category:Leaders Category:Serious Category:Handsome Category:Goths Category:Amethyst Empire